willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Willcraft Animations Wiki:Rules
Please read these carefully, Thank you These are the current general rules of Willcraft Animations Wiki, breaking any of these will result in punishment. An Admin or Moderator isn't required to warn you before punishment if your violation is severe enough. The Do's Language *We understand that for many of you English is not your first language. Making mistakes is fine and you won’t be punished for that. However we have a few rules. **No matter how bad your English is, please speak in English while here. If you’re in the live chat in private with someone go ahead, and on certain occasions you can speak another language. But don’t write entire comments or have entire conversations in languages other than English while here. **Give your comments substance. This message system is not like whatsapp or other chat services. Your messages should preferably contain more than five words and if you want to add just a few sentences to your message just edit it instead of posting another message with only one line. *Mind your grammar. Mistakes are natural and as we stated before we do not expect your English to be perfect. We do expect you to think about what you’re writing and try your best to make it as good as possible. **Try to avoid chat talk and abbreviations. Not everyone is a native English speaker so it would help everyone if you’d just write out the whole word. **Check for spelling errors and typos. These things happen, but if all your messages are unreadable, you’re doing something wrong. Be good to each other *Wikis are all about working together, and that takes care, tolerance, and understanding. So treat people well, talk to each other, and you will have a better chance of building a great community together. If people mention views or display traits that conflict with what you find acceptable, either ignore it, or if they are willing to, discuss it with them. Maybe you'll learn something new and/or learn to tolerate each other. Look out for each other *It goes without saying that harassment, threats, bullying and intimidation are not okay. If you see someone do this, it is encouraged to speak up for others - not by attacking back, but by trying to calm the situation and help people get along. You could also contact a wikia Admin if they aren't already aware of the issue. Look after yourself *The Internet can be a wonderful place but is also very hostile in many ways. You can never be sure who you are talking to online, or whether or not they are friendly. So always protect yourself by keeping private stuff private. *Your real name, address, school name, photos of yourself or your friends and family - all of these are things you should think twice about sharing. Remember, once it's out online, it's out and you can't get it back. *If you're a victim of an offender of the above rule, try to follow its encouraged solution just like people around you are. Respect people's privacy *It's especially important not to try to get personal or account info from people under 18, but it's often unnecessary and even rude to bother anyone for information about their offline life. If someone doesn't like you poking around in their private affairs, stop doing it. If they don't mind, that's okay as long as it doesn't cross the above rule regarding protecting your own privacy. Contribute *Communities work best when they have lots of interesting stuff to bring in new readers and convert them to new editors. So the more good content you can add, the better chance the wikia has of becoming successful. *Remember that the content is what brings the community to the wikia; it is what you have in common, so focusing on that will help bind the community together. Keep your account secure *You are responsible for keeping your account secure. Let us know straight away if you think someone has accessed your account. Example: Your brother got onto your computer and account, and vandalizes wikias, it's the account (so, you) that will be held responsible. That could lead to your account being disabled. The Don'ts Don't do anything illegal on Wikia, or encourage other people to do so *That includes linking to illegal content (including links to copyrighted movie or TV shows) or creating a blog or article that gives instructions on how to do something illegal. Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex *This includes nudity and excessive gore. *For text, content that just mentions characters have sex is likely to be OK. But content that describes exactly how they have sex, is not. Don't pretend to be other people *Don't try to fool people into believing you are someone else. That means don't impersonate other users, or anyone else - including famous people. Of course, some wikias are all about roleplaying or parodies, but those aren't meant to mislead people. You can role-play as Batman, but don't convince people that you are Batman (what do you mean he's not real?!) Don't spam *It's not okay to use the Wikia to advertise other sites or services. A link to another site might be useful information on a page, but not if its purpose is to advertise that site. Even worse is if you are adding the link repeatedly, or in places where it's totally off-topic *"Spam" can also mean repeatedly pasting the same thing on wikias or in the chat, even if it's not an advert. Don't do that either. *Posting huge images in the comments that serve no other purpose than showing the image to anybody visiting that page is not allowed either. Don't post images unrelated to the wikia *Related images include images of content the Wikia is dedicated to, which includes fan art (to an extent). *You may also post an image for the purpose of using it as a profile picture. Don't disrespect the Admins *Even though they might interact with the community like any other member of the wikia remember that they still have a job to do. **If a user is getting a warning from an Admin on their message wall do not post on that, let them do their job. You don't have to react to absolutely everything going on. **Do not delete messages you receive from Admins, not even automated wikia messages. If an Admin warns you because you’ve broken a rule, no matter what the reason is you may not delete their message from your message wall. **Even though some Admins may work with a warning system, keep in mind they have no obligation to do so. If an Admin decides to give you a warning instead of a punishment it doesn’t mean that you or others will be so lucky next time. **It should go without saying that the Admins are not your personal slaves to do your bidding. You can ask them for help. But they are not required to fulfil your every demand. Follow these rules and everything should be great.Category:Policy